1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward a window lock, and more particularly toward a window lock which is adaptable for use with different windows having different window sash and frame configurations.
2. Background Art
Window locks are known in the art that generally involve having a catch with a handle operator affixed to a window frame which interacts with a keeper on a corresponding section of a movable window sash to securely hold the sash tightly against the frame. Also known in the art are devices for sequential multi-point lock-up of the movable window sash with the window frame. These latter devices are locks which have a handle actuator interacting with a keeper at one point on a window frame and sash respectively which causes a second lock to engage a keeper at a distant location.
Commonly owned Nolte et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,886, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses such a multi-point lock for a window sash. This device uses a tie bar connecting two spaced apart cam members or rollers which can interact with keepers affixed to a window sash to establish a locked condition of the window. The movement of a handle actuator from its unlocked position causes the adjacent roller on the tie bar to connect with a planar portion of an associated ramped keeper. Continued movement of the handle actuator causes the tie bar to also move the second roller onto the planar section of the second associated ramped keeper.
Unfortunately, because locks such as the above are used in many different windows having window frames and window sashes with a variety of dimensions and configurations, the spacing of the handle actuator from the tie bar axis can vary between installations. This can result in such locks either being usable with only one style window, or alternatively can undesirably require that different locks be manufactured for each different possible window. The later alternative not only significantly increased manufacturing costs, but it also requires builders to maintain undesirably large inventories of such locks. Further, such large inventories of different locks can result in serious and costly construction delays if the wrong locks are delivered to a particular installation.
Of course, the above concerns would be ideally met by a universal lock which not only is usable in a variety of installations but which also provides smooth, reliable, and secure operation.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.